White Miracle
by Haru.C.23
Summary: Aku yang mengagumi punggung putihnya itu hanya bisa berusaha mengejarnya sekuat tenaga, berusaha menyaingi jejaknya/ Sebaiknya kaki ini hilang saja"/ Terkadang kau harus mengeluarkan semua perasaanmu"/"Seharusnya, aku saja yang terluka."/ "Ino.., BERJUANGLAH!"/RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bang Masashi**

 **Story : My Own Idea**

 **Pair : SaIno**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumarry :** Aku yang mengagumi punggung putihnya itu hanya bisa berusaha mengejarnya sekuat tenaga, berusaha menyaingi jejaknya/ Sebaiknya kaki ini hilang saja"/ Terkadang kau harus mengeluarkan semua perasaanmu"/"Seharusnya, aku saja yang terluka."/ "Ino.., BERJUANGLAH!"/

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHITE MIRACLE**

Pagi itu, suasana dingin menyelimuti kota Kyoto. Ya, beberapa hari lagi, kota ini akan diselimuti oleh turunnya salju. Terdengar kicauan burung gereja yang indah ditelinga. Meski kota terasa dingin, orang disekitar masih menjalankan aktivitas mereka seperti biasanya. Tanpa terkecuali aku. Yamanaka Ino. Seorang gadis remaja yang sedang latihan lari untuk perlombaan musim ini. Kukerahkan semua tenaga yang masih kupunya untuk terus berlari sekencangnya hingga tiba dipinggiran danau kota Kyoto. Aku berhenti sejenak dan berusaha mengatur nafasku.

"Ino-chan, hari ini kamu latihan lagi?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang bernama Tsunade. Entah lah, diumurnya yang hampir menginjak kepala enam, wajahnya tetap terlihat muda. Ingin rasanya bertanya kepadanya rahasia awet mudanya seperti ini. Tapi aku sadar, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal yang tak penting seperti itu.

"Lomba estafetnya diadakan pada malam natal, Ya?" tanya nya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan mendukungmu Ino-chan. Lagipula..." ia mengehentikan perkataannya sejenak."Sekolahmu kan sudah menjadi langganan juara... Apalagi kamu juga akan jadi pelari nomor 1! Berjuanglah." Katanya sembari menepuk punggungku pelan, kemudian berjalan pergi.

Benar, sebentar lagi perlombaan akan diadakan. Hanya tinggal 2 hari lagi. Dan pada malam itu apa mungkin aku bisa memenangkannya? Entahlah, aku ragu.

 _Aku yang sekarang tidak akan bisa menang..._ batinku _Aku harus.. Harus berlari lebih cepat lagi._ Tiba-tiba kakiku lunglai dan ingin terjatuh. Kupejamkan mataku menunggu diriku yang mungkin akan terhempas ke tanah.

 **Grapp**

 **Brukkh**

Sebuah tangan sedang memegang pinggangku, menahan agar aku tidak terjatuh. Kubuka mataku dan langsung menyipitkan mata karena terangnya cahaya. Aku melihat seperti sebuah sayap terbang. Eh? Bulu sayap? Wajahnya putih. Apa dia ini malaikat? Dan apa aku juga telah mati?

Tanganku meraba setiap centi dari wajahnya. Aku bahkan menyentuh bibirnya. Semua ini... terasa benar-benar.. NYATA.

"Apa yang kamu pegang, Ino?"

Eh.. Suara ini. Segera aku memperjelas pengelihatanku. Astaga orang ini...

"EEEKKHHH...?!" Teriak Ino tiba-tiba.

"Keras banget... Jangan teriak ditelingaku." Ringisnya memegang telinganya.

"Sa.." "Sa.." "SAI..?! Bukankah kamu sudah pindah? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Aku sudah kembali.." Ia mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku dan menatapku dengan teduh sambil tersenyum "Karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

 **Dung!**

Wajahku mulai memanas. Jangan-jangan, pipiku mulai merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dengan gemas aku mencubit pipi Sai dengan kuat.

"Jangan mengatakan hal sekonyol itu. Katakan yang jujur.." ujarku.

Ia meringis, lagi, dengan perempatan siku dikeningnya "Aaaakh.. liburan musim dingin. Aku pulang karena liburan musim dingin!" dengan sigap aku menghentikan aksi mencubit pipinya.

Dia memegangi pipinya yang merah bekas cubitan dan membuang nafasnya dengan kuat. "Makanya kamu jadi susah akrab sama orang lain. Seperti biasanya kamu tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya, Ino-chan."

Tolong jangan katakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu lagi Sai. Kembali aku mengingat perkataan orang mengenai diriku.

" _Dia selalu bertindak tanpa berbicara apa-apa, aku jadi tidak menegerti dia.."_

" _Ino itu serius banget, ya.."_

" _Benar, ia tidak bisa dijadikan teman. Banyak yang selalu takut padanya.."_

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala mengusir semua ingatan itu. Cukup. Cukup sudah bagiku untuk mendengar hal semacam itu.

Aku menarik nafas kuat dan membuangnya dengan berat "Huh..." segera aku membenarkan tali sepatuku untuk melanjutkan latihan "Kamu tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku Sai. Aku akan baik-baik saja..."

"Hei, kamu mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Aku masih harus selesaikan latihanku. Sebentar lagi ada lomba lari estafet."

"Waah! Ino-chan terpilih masuk tim?! Hebat." Pujinya, namun tak kuindahkan.

"Tidak Boleh!" Tiba-tiba ia menarik kuncitanku sehingga aku jatuh terduduk dengan rambut yang terurai. Sialan.

"Apanya yang tidak boleh?! Aku akan lari di posisi pertama! Jadi tidak bisa bersantai-santai!"

Dia menatapku jahil "Masalahnya, dengan kaki yang seperti sekarang, bagaimana kau bisa lari?" aku memperhatikan kakiku sejenak, kakiku sedang gemetaran sekarang dan aku baru sadar. Orang ini memang pengelihatannya sangat baik "Seperti anak rusa yang baru lahir." Ejeknya. Itu dia bagian yang paling menyebalkan darinya. Sedetik yang lalu dia tampak peduli, kemudian, dia kan mengejek. Menyebalkan.

Ia merangkulkan tangan kanannya kepundakku dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang dulu sangat kurindukan. Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini. "Aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat. Temani aku seharian ini, ya."

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya lah mengangguk. Seperti biasa..., Dia selalu bisa membuat orang lain mengikuti kemauannya.. Dia juga mengembalikan kuncitanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami telah berjalan selama 10 menit dan berhenti disebuah gedung sekolah. Aku melihat sekitar. Tampak tak asing bagiku.

"Tempat yang mau kau datangi itu.. SMP kita dulu?"

"Hehehee.. benar. Tolong kau panggil nama panggilanku saat SMP dulu, aku lupa."

"Tidak mau!" jawabku.

"Katakan atau aku kan menciummu Ino." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Dasar kau Sai... "Sai-kun..."

"Bukan.. bukan yang itu.. Tapi saat aku diguyur hujan dan demam. Dan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan lain karena kau mencemaskanku."

Kucoba untuk mengingat kembali, teringat akan sesuatu, pipiku kembali memerah. Sai memang benar-benar mampu menggoda orang lain. "Kau ingin mengerjaiku?"

"Tidak Ino.., aku hanya merindukan masa-masa itu. Kau mau kan? Hanya sekali saja.." timpalnya dengan wajah memelas.

"A..An..Anata..." ucapku sambil mennundukkan sedikit kepalaku.

Ia menggenggam tanganku dan membuatku menolehkan kepalaku mengahadapnya yang sedang tersenyum "Terima kasih."

Baiklah, Sai sudah tau aku menyukainya dulu. Tapi, aku tidak yakin dia juga menyukaiku atau tidak. Yang kutahu, dia selalu menghindari semua siswi sekolah yang mencoba mendekatinya. Satu-satunya teman wanitanya hanya lah aku. Terkadang dia selalu mengejekku. Tapi disisi lain, dia menunjukkan kebaikan hatinya, dia khawatir dan cemas saat tau dulu aku dikerjai oleh anak geng yang iri dengan kedekatanku dengannya, dia juga memberikan surprise padaku saat aku ulang tahun. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika ia benar-benar menyukaiku atau tidak. Kadangkala aku berpikir jika Sai hanya mempermainkanku saja.

"Kudengar hari ini ada pertandingan olahraga untuk umum di sini." Katanya tidak sambil tak menghilangkan senyumannya.

Melihatnya yang tersenyum aku juga ikut tersenyum "Sai memang suka jhal-hal seperti ini, ya..."

 **Drap..Drapp** terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari tergesa-gesa mendekat kearah kami "Sai...? Sai! Sai senpai sudah pulang, ya..., Oh ada Sasaki senpai juga."

"Oh! Konohamaru, kamu sudah tambah tinggi." Balas Sai ramah.

Konohamaru membungkukan badannya "Maaf mendadak, tapi maukah Sai senpai bergabung dengan tim kami?!"

"Eh?" Sai terkejut.

Konohamaru kembali berdiri tegap "Tahun ini kami ingin memberi pelajaran tim junior yang somong itu!" ujarnya sambil melirik tim junior dengan tatapan tak suka. "Tolonglah bintang atletik"

Aku memandang Sai dari belakang. Kalau Sai ikut lari, mereka pasti menang mudah.. Aku kembali mengingat dimana Sai yang mengikuti kejuaraan lari. Lagipula aku juga sudah lama ingin melihtanya, sosok Sai yang berlari bagai terbang dengan baju putih dan punggung bagai bersayap..

"Hm.. Baiklah kalau begitu..." aku sadar dari pikiranku dan melirik ke arah Sai menunggu jawabannya "..Biar Nona Yamanaka Ino ini yang tentukan kemenangan kalian."

"Hah?!" aku berteriak saking terkejutnya, oke ini memang berlebihan ataupalah tapi sungguh tak terduga jika ini jawabannya "Ke..kenapa aku?! Sai saja yang ikut lari!"

"Ino..." Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berlaga sok keren "Kasihan peserta lain kalau aku yang lari. Karena tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menandingiku."

Arrgghhh... "Tapi kenapa harus aku..?"

"Jadi pelari nomor satu timmu cewek ya.." ujar salah satu anggota tim junior yang menekankan kata _cewek_.

Mereka tertawa dengan gaya meledek "Kalau begini, sih.., kita dengan mudah dapat memenangkan perlombaan ini."

Tim junior yang sombong itu benar-benar membuat kupingku panas dan jengkel. Dapat kurasakan aura hitam muncul disekitar tubuhku.

"JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU." Ucapku menatap mereka horor dan kurasa tanduk akan keluar dari kepalaku.

"SAI, pegang jaketku." Aku melemparkan jaketku kearah Sai dan ditangkapnya dengan baik.

"Hn?"

Dengan sigap aku menguncit rambutku yang sempat tergerai dengan sekali gerakan. "Akan kutunjukkan kekuatan sebenarnya anggota klub atletik yang sekarang!"

" **Ino Senpai keren sekali!"** terdengar suara kagum dari tim Konohamaru.

"Waktu SMP dulu, Ino senpai ikut klub atletik bersama Sai senpai kan! Sampai sekarang juga masih, ya!"

"Mungkin kami tidak ada apa-apanya, tapi kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga."

"Ayo kita berjuang." Ucap mereka semua sambil mengacungkan jempol mereka.

 **Pluk**

Kepalaku dipegang oleh Sai dengan lembut. "Ino." Ia memberi senyumannya padaku "Berlarilah sekuat tenagamu," ingin rasanya aku memeluk Sai saat itu juga jika tidak mengingat kami di depan umum. "Tenang saja, aku akan memelukmu jika kau menang nanti." Bisikan Sai ditelingaku berhasil membuatku memanas. Oke Sai, kau benar-benar paranormal sejati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak pluit ditiup aku menunggu diposisiku sebagai pelari nomor satu menunggu tongkat estafet diberikan padaku. Perasaan bahagia ini tak bisa tertutupi olehku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berlari dengan orang lain. Ketika aku menerima tongkat dengan secepat yang kubisa aku terus berlari. Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Sampai kurasakan tubuhku menyentuh pita garis finish.

Aku bisa mendengar sorakan senang tim Konohamaru yang sedang atas kemenangan yang kami dapatkan. Dapat kurasakan semangatku sudah kembali untuk saat ini. Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih kepada Sai yang sudah mendukungku.

"Horeee! Kita menang..!"

"Ino senpai memang jagonya, ya."

"Terima kasih Ino senpai."

Mereka membungkukkan badan mereka. Aku juga membalasnya "Doita nee~ Terima kasih juga atas kerja keras kalian. Kalian atletik yang baik. Terus semangat ya."

Dengan begitu, mereka pergi untuk mengambil hadiah mereka dan meninggalkan aku dan Sai hanya berdua saja dipinggir lapangan.

Sai mengacak-acak rambutku asal "Bagus..bagus.. kau semakin hebat Ino-chan."

"Arigato Sai, tapi hentikan tanganmu itu." Sergahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menunggu Sai yang sedang membeli minum sambil memakai jaketku kembali dan merapikan rambutku yang kugerai. Entah aku harus senang atau sedih mengingat Sai yang kembali. Saat ini yang kutahu adalah aku harus berlatih.

Meski hati ini sebenarnya ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Sai, namun kurasa semua tidaklah benar. Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan berharap jika Sai akan menyukaiku. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal sekecil itu, bahkan mungkin itu tidak penting.

Aku membuang nafasku dengan berat "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Tidakkah seharusnya kau senang?" tanyanya sambil membawa secangkir cokelat panas.

"Untuk pertemuan kita kali ini, kerja yang bagus!" ia memberikan secangkir cokelat panas itu padaku "..semua memuji larimu Ino-chan. Anggota klub atletik memang berbeda."

Kuraih cangkir itu dan Sai duduk disampingku. "Aku tidak akan memberimu apapapun walau sudah memujiku."

"Aku serius." Tetap kudengar perkataannya sambil meminum cokelat panas itu untuk mengahangatkan tubuhku. "Kau tampak bercahaya dan menikmatinya..."

Kutolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya dan mata kami saling bertemu dan menatap satu sama lain. **"Seperti Malaikat."** Ujarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Holaa.. kembali lagi bersama saya, Haru... Author paling gaje sepanjang abad.

Jangan tanya kenapa karena Haru memang lah gaje :D [dilempar ufo]

Fiks, ini untuk pertama kalinya bikin fanfic dengan pair SaIno. Awalnya sih ragu untuk ngepublish fanfic ini yang notabene baru pagi tadi dibuat. Tapi demi kesuksesan dan kepuasan batin, jadilah Haru mempublish fic ini. Maaf jika ada salah kata. Akhir hayat..,

RnR yakk..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bang Masashi**

 **Story : My Own Idea**

 **Pair : SaIno**

 **Typo bersebaran, OOC, dsb**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumarry :** Aku yang mengagumi punggung putihnya itu hanya bisa berusaha mengejarnya sekuat tenaga, berusaha menyaingi jejaknya/ "Seharusnya, aku saja yang terluka."/ "Ino.., BERJUANGLAH!"/

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHITE MIRACLE**

"Aku serius." Tetap kudengar perkataannya sambil meminum cokelat panas itu untuk mengahangatkan tubuhku. "Kau tampak bercahaya dan menikmatinya..."

Kutolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya dan mata kami saling bertemu dan menatap satu sama lain. **"Seperti Malaikat."** Ujarnya.

 **Pfutt**

Karena terkejut, aku memuncratkan coklat dari mulutku.

"Ohok..ohok.." aku terbatuk "Ja...jangan bicara begitu. Bikin Malu tau."

"Hahaha.."Sai tertawa renyah "Wah mukamu merah. Manisnya.."

Perempatan siku telah muncul di dahiku dan aku ingin menghajarnya dengan jurus aikidoku. "Jangan menggodaku seperti itu!"

"Hei.. itu akan tumpah" ujarnya menunjuk pada cangkir cpkelat panas yang kupegang.

"Akh."

 **GUBRAK**

Aku terjatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Wajahku kembali memanas mengetahui jarak antara wajah kami yang terlalu dekat. "Ma..Maaf."

Saat aku mencoba berdiri, kurasakan pinggangku dipeluk. Sai memelukku tepat dipinggangku. Mengunci gerakanku sehingga aku tak dapat berdiri.

"Aku tidak bercanda Ino-chan.." ia melepaskan tangan kanannya dari pinggangku dan menarik daguku untuk menatap matanya "Melihat rambutmu yang diterpa angin..., dan senyummu yang lama tak kulihat. Benar-benar.." ia menghentikan perkataannya sebentar, menatapku dalam seolah mencari sebuah jejak masa lalu yang pernah ada dalam memori "..cantik." lanjutnya.

Sadar akan sesuatu, dengan sigap aku melepaskan diri dan berjalan cepat mendahuluinya. Dapat kulihat dari ekor mataku kalau Sai juga mengikutiku dari belakang.

Deg...Deg..Deg... jantungku...jantungku... kenapa bisa berdetak kebih cepat. Gawat, ini tidak baik untuk jantungku. Aku berhenti di balik sebuah gedung dan menyenderkan punggungku di dindingnya.

"Maaf, padahal kamu sedang sibuk latihan." Terdengar suara samar-samar, aku melihat secara diam-diam dan melihat bibi Tsunade sedang berbicara dengan seseorang "Sakura-san, lomba estafetnya sebentar lagi, kan?" Hah? Sakura? Aku kembali melihat lebih jelas orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Bibi Tsunade. Benar dia adalah Sakura. "Dan sekolahmu selalu juara kan? Aku akan mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih." Jawab Sakura lembut.

"Ino, itu kan seragam sekolah yang sama denganmu." Ujar Sai yang sudah berdiri disampingku.

"Diam." Kataku.

"Tapi sakura-san, sayang sekali kamu tidak bisa ikut lomba, larimu kan yang paling cepat." Bibi Tsunade menghentikan suaranya sejenak "Padahal semua menantikan penampilan Sakura-san berlari di posisi pertama."

"Hmm... Posisi pertama, ya." Gumam Sai.

"Huh.. Jadi aku.. pengganti Sakura-san. Sebenarnya aku di posisi ke-4." Kembali kuingat dimana kaki Sakura keseleo di tangga karena terjatuh dari tangga yang licin "Kaki Sakura terluka, sih.. Jadi tidak bisa jadi pelari pertama."

"Walau pun yang lain tidak bicara apapun, tapi mereka pasti ingin berlari bersama Sakura." Kembali aku mengingat kejadian dimana semua orang mengacuhkanku dan menghampiri Sakura, yang kudengar hanya lah tawa mereka saja "Seharusnya aku saja yang terluka."

"Ino.." gumam Sai lagi.

"Lebih baik.., kaki ini menghilang saja.." ujarku sambil menekukkan kedua kakiku "..dengan begitu, aku tidak akan terbebani lagi dengan hal ini."

Kurasakan kepalaku diusap oleh Sai "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Ino. Tapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sebaiknya kamu santai saja."

Aku membalakkan mataku tak percaya "Yang bisa santai dan tetap bisa menang itu hanya dirimu Sai-kun..." Aku menundukkan kepalaku tak sanggup mengangkatnya "Aku tidak punya sayap untuk terbang sepertimu, Aku beda denganmu Sai yang bisa menjadi nomor 1 hanya dengan menikmatinya saja."

Kurasakan tanganku sakit, bergetar. Seperti ingin hilang dari bumi, rasanya begitu sakit. Ditambah dengan hati yang sedang berkecamuk, aku masih tetap berusaha menahan sakitnya dengan memegangi tanganku.

Kepalaku kembali diusap oleh Sai, bahakan kali ini lebih lembut. "Ino.. Kamu suka memendam perasaan, sih.."

Ia menunduk sedikit dan menyentuhkan keningnya dikeningku "Terkadang... Kamu harus mengeluarkan semua perasaanmu itu."

Kenapa? Kenapa ia malah memberiku senyumannya? Bukankah aku sudah cukup menyakiti perasaannya? Aku ini memang lah bodoh. Ia kembali berdiri dan melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku. Sampai detik ini pun, ia masih tersenyum. Sai..., kau..

"Sai!" kami menoleh pada seseorang yang berambut kuning jabrik dengan kaos orange yang memanggil Sai "Kamu di panggil oleh Guru Gay, penanggung jawab klub atletik."

"Benarkah?" Sai menoleh padaku lalu kembali menatap pemuda itu "..aku akan kesana." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum palsu. "Aku pergi dulu, ya, Ino-chan."

Dengan mengatakan itu, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkanku sendiri kuharapkan sekarang ini aku ingin ia tetap lah berada disini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku tanpa arah. Hanya satu yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang ini. Senyuman Sai yang tulus saat aku mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak aku katakan. Padahal tadi kata-kataku kejam sekali, dan pasti sudah menyakiti perasaannya. Tapi Sai sama sekali tak menyalahkanku. Kali ini, aku harus minta maaf.

"Kamu sudah kembali, Sai."

Sebuah suara terdengar ditelingaku. Dapat kulihat Sai dan Guru Guy ada di sana. Aku mendengarkan mereka diam-diam.

"Karena kamu tidak dapat beasiswa olahraga itu lagi, kamu harus bersekolah di sini, ya?"

Eh? Apa?! Perkataan guru benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Apa Sai ada masalah disekolahnya? Kurasa ini karena dia suka semaunya sendiri.

"Apa boleh buat, aku..." tampak kulihat ia membuang nafasnya dengan berat "...tidak bisa berlari seperti dulu lagi." Sambungnya.

Tidak bisa berlari...lagi?!

"Haah.." guru menggelengkan kepalanya "...cedera memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari olahraga... gara-gara otot pergelangan kakimu itu robek, merusak karir olahragamu. Meski begitu, semangat lah selalu dengan semangat mudamu!" dengan mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan menepuk pundak Sai, guru pun pergi.

Apa yang kudengar ini tak bisa kuterima. Tuhan, mengapa dunia ini tak adil?

 **Tap...** Rasanya kakiku sangat berat untuk melangkah, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi.

Sai membalikkan badannya menatapku tak percaya "Ino..."

Tidak.. "Ini tidak benar, kan?" suaraku semakin parau.

"..."

Karena selama ini, Sai selalu tersenyum.

"Kita anggap saja ini bercanda.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sai... Bagaimana perasaanmu waktu mendengar kata-kataku tadi.

" _Seharusnya aku saja yang terluka."_

Dan kau masih bisa tersenyum.

" _Aku tidak punya sayap untuk terbang sepertimu, Aku beda denganmu Sai yang bisa menjadi nomor 1 hanya dengan menikmatinya saja."_

Apa yang kau rasakan waktu mendengar itu?

" _Lebih baik.., kaki ini menghilang saja.."_

Entahlah.

Pipiku tersa hangat karena tetesan air mata yang mengalir diatasnya. Aku semakin merasa bersalah. Apa yang kau raskaan, Sai? Dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang...

"Sai.." suaraku serak. Sangat serak. Sebagai orang yang telah melukaimu.., apa yang harus aku katakan?

"Ini memang bukan candaan." Sepasang tangan hangat merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya lembut, memberi sebuah kenyamanan namun membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. "Aku.. aku akan terus berlari... karena aku menyukainya." Ia mengelus memelukku sambil mengusap rambutku.

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Entahlah.. akan kuberitahu nanti" jawabnya singkat mempererat pelukannya.

Aku juga suka lari.. ketika kau memperlihatkan punggungmu yang menyilaukan itu dengan seragam yang serba putih, melihatmu berlari sambil tersenyum.., membuatku ingin terus berlari. Dan jika aku bisa sebebas itu, aku juga.. bisa seperti Sai.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang berkumpul bersama timku. Tidak berkumpul yang sebenarnya karena aku hanya menyendiri di sudut ruangan.

"Akhirnya besok kita tanding!" ujar salah seorang anggota timku yang bercepol dua, Tenten. "Aku akan berusaha memecahkan rekorku sendiri!" sambungnya.

"Aku juga!" seru Temari.

" _Terkadang... Kamu harus mengeluarkan semua perasaanmu itu."_

Perkataan Sai terngiang di otakku. Benar. Aku harus mengeluarkan perasaanku.

"Aku juga.." ujarku.

"Eh... Ino-chan." Kata Hinata terkejut. Dan mereka bertiga melihatku terkejut.

"Mungkin aku tidak tahu apa aku akan bisa menggantikan Sakura... Tapi... Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa menang." Aku meneguhkan hatiku "Aku ingin kalian berlari bersamaku. A..aku ingin berlari bersama kalian semua."

Semua menatapku teduh.

"Ino.. Kami tidak pernah mau kamu menjadi pengganti diriku." Tanpa kusadari, Sakura telah berdiri dibelakangku sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati yang lainnya. "Yang kami inginkan... kamu merasa ingin berlari bersama kami." Lanjutnya.

"Benar. Kami tahu, kok, kalau kamu telah berlatih keras sendirian." Ujar Tenten.

"Tapi, Ino-chan... kamu tidak bisa sendirian saja. Kita harus jadi tim yang kompak supaya bisa menang." Timpal Hinata.

"Ino. Kami senang kamu bisa punya perasaan sama seperti kami." Kata Temari dan menggengam tanganku.

Mereka semua memegang tanganku erat. Selama ini aku salah. Aku pikir aku bisa melakukannya sendirian. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BERSIAP..."

 **DORR**

Suara letusan senapan memberikan tanda bahwa pertandingan telah dimulai dan aku menunggu tongkat estafet diberikan padaku.

Ketika tongkat estafet telah diberikan oleh Temari, dengan segera aku melangkahkan cepat kakiku untuk memenangkan lomba ini.

 **Grep**

Kupegang erat selempang yang melambangkan sekolahku. Dengan kekuatan dari semuanya, Aku... dapat menginjak tanah ini. AKU PASTI TIDAK AKAN KALAH.

Semua penonton menyorakkan suara mereka untuk mendukung sekolah pilihan mereka. "Ino!" ditengah suara itu, dapat kudengar suara khas seseorang yang selama ini menjadi seseorang yang telah kuidolakan, seseorang yang pernah kugoreskan luka, namun tetap memberikan dukungannya serta senyuman tulusnya itu. "BERJUANGLAH...!" teriakannya sangat besar seperti memberikan dorongan yang kuat padaku. Orang itu, adalah, Sai.

Dengan menambah kecepatan aku terus berlari seperti terbang. Dan sekarang, tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku. Dan kudengar... suara sayap diterpa angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks.."

"Ino.. Kerja bagus." Ujar Sai.

"Hiks.."

"Padahal.. Aku berniat menghiburmu kalau kamu kalah."

Hah? Apa maksud orang ini yang sebenarnya, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini. Harusnya kamu memberiku selamat." Jawabku sambil memeluk piagam penghargaan juara 1 yang kuraih.

"Baiklah.., kalau begitu kuucapkan selamat."

"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh!"

"Terserah, Weee!" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya "Hm! Gimana kalau kita lomba? Kalau kamu kalah traktir aku kue. Ini kan malam natal."

"Aku akan berlari sekuat tenaga." Jawabku.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" Dengan begitu ia berlari mendahuluiku.

 _Dibawah langit..._

 _Yang dingin dan putih._

 _Hari ini pun, kukejar punggungmu itu._

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Sai!"

.

"Apa? Kau tidak boleh berbicara jika sedang berlari!"

.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya!"

.

"Tanya saja!"

.

"Alasanmu menyukai lari, apa?!"

.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?!"

.

"Kau bilang akan memberitahuku. Sekarang beritahu aku!"

.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?!"

.

"Tentu saja!"

.

"Alasannya..., karena aku menyukaimu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

Yeay! Akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga!

Kalian tahu? Haru jadi terharu membaca review kalian semua.

Terima kasih untuk dukungan, saran dan semua yang kalian tulis di kolom review. Haru suka sama kalian semua deh! .

Uuppss.. Bukan berarti Haru LGBT yakk! Haru sendiri hanya lah remaja yang masih labil dan masih banyak kekurangannya. Maklum, apalah daya Haru yang hanya manusia wkwkwkwkwkk..

Big Thanks To :

\- Wiz-Land609

\- hana109710 Yamanaka

-Guest

\- Yuki

\- Lily

\- ChoCo


End file.
